Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test device, and particularly to a glucose test device.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances and health consciousness rises, the public pay more and more attention to health care related issues. Accordingly, medical equipment has continued to evolve and improve in order to satisfy both manufacturing specifications for the medical equipment and the demand of the public.
In terms of glucose testing, for example, several different types of lancing devices, such as lancing pens, lancets or lancing tubes, etc., have been derived. Most lancing devices currently on the market include a glucose meter in combination with bulk-packed lancets and test strips. Therefore, during the use, a user has to manually install a lancet and a test strip, and after a blood sample and a test result are obtained, the user has to manually remove the used lancet and test strip and reinstall a brand-new lancet and a brand-new test strip for next use. In this way, although the user is free from health and testing concerns, such as bacterial infection or cross infection by blood, caused by repeated use of the lancet and the test strip, the installation steps of the lancet and the test strip are complicated, thereby causing the user great inconvenience in operation.